For the supply of emergency oxygen, information, personal light, conditioned air, and other passenger services for passengers of a means of transport, a passenger service channel may be provided in a passenger cabin. This passenger service channel (PSC) includes panels providing these functions and services and may further comprise infill panels without any service providing function for a better alignment within the passenger service channel. The functional panels are mounted, for instance, at the cabin ceiling under the overhead bins on a rail system, wherein the panels can be displaceable along these rails.
WO 2013/020708 A1 describes a service module for supplying passengers in a passenger space of a means of transport. The service module is arranged in a ceiling region of the passenger space and comprises at least one service component arrangement having one or more service components for individually supplying one or more passengers.
DE 10 2011 110 010 A1 describes a service system having a service channel in a ceiling region of a passenger space in a means of transport and a plurality of service modules comprising a cabin lighting unit for illuminating the passenger space of the means of transport
If a cabin layout, in particular the arrangement of seats, in a means of transportation changes, also a position of corresponding PSC panels may need to be re-adjusted in regards to their position relative to the passenger to ensure access to the services by a passenger sitting in the seat below.
An arrangement of the service panels in flight direction may have to be adapted individually for each interior layout relative to a seating position of a passenger. Thereby, it may be advantageous that the passenger can comfortably reach any passenger service from his seat. Thus, for every change or modification of an interior or seating configuration within a means of transport, it may become necessary to also change the corresponding passenger service panels within the passenger service channel. Because the passenger services may need to be provided at an exactly defined position over the seat rows, also a necessary cabling and pipe supply system needs to be positioned and adapted accordingly. It may cause additional effort to adapt the PSC to a cabin layout changes.
In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.